gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Freedom Planet CD
''Freedom Planet CD, commonly abbreviated as FPCD,' 'is a 2D platform video game developed and published by GalaxyTrail. The story follows Sash Lilac as she attempts to save an extraterrestrial body, "Microglobe", from remnants of Brevon's Army. As a ''Freedom Planet series platformer, Lilac runs and jumps through several themed levels while collecting crystals and beating up aliens and robots. Freedom Planet CD is distinguished from other Freedom Planet games by its time travel feature, a fighting style indicator (similar to what you see in 3D Mortal Kombat games) and rescuable POWs, a key aspect to the story and gameplay. By traveling through time, players can access different versions of stages featuring alternate layouts, music, and graphics based on the time period. Carol Tea and Milla Basset return but not as playable characters due to LIlac's decision go on her own. The artstyle of Freedom Planet CD is more akin to the first game than the second's, except with fewer Chinese-styled motifs to lean more towards the extraterrestrial aesthetics that the first game also featured. The game features the debuts of Austin J. Coad, Metal Lilac and several never before seen alien chasers, and Unlike Freedom Planet 1 and 2, includes animated cutscenes. Two soundtracks were composed for the game: the original score was composed by Leila "Woofle" Wilson and Stephen DiDuro. Gameplay Freedom Planet CD's gameplay formula is largely similar to the first game's but also included hints of Freedom Planet 2's gameplay features as well as several never before seen gameplay alterations. The game is split into seven levels called rounds; each round is split into three zones, the third of which culminates in a boss fight. Players start with three lives, which are lost when they suffer any type of damage in their possession; losing all lives results in a game over. The game has only two playable characters (for storyline consistency reasons), Sash Lilac and Commander Torque. Lilac plays largely the same as her first game's incarnation but features Blink Dashing and the ability to pickup and use temporary melee weapons including oxtail sabers. Torque plays like his Freedom Planet beta counterpart but can collect suit upgrades and unlock "Last Stand Moves" (similar to the Megaman X series' Giga Attacks) along with them. Just like two other Freedom Plane games. It features an Adventure Mode and Classic Mode. Plot Sash Lilac receives a note from Commander Torque that a certain planet is being occupied for use as a prison to confine the captured surviving chasers. She goes on a solo mission to the Yellow Lake, where an extraterrestrial body, "Microglobe", appears on the last month of every year as described by the Royal Magister. One of Lilac's foes General Serpentine has landed on the planet and begun transforming it into a concentration camp for the captured Spectrum Chasers with his evil army. Serpentine seeks the "Chronopearls", eleven pearls capable of altering the passage of time. Lilac ventures into the planet, followed by the besotted Jacob Coad, her self-proclaimed boyfriend. General Serpentine dispatches his top robotic enforcer, Metal Lilac, who kidnaps Jacob for the sake of forcibly recruiting him into General Serpentine's army and to distract Lilac from rescuing the surviving chasers. Lilac and later on Torque, clashes with General Serpentine and Metal Lilac and uses time travel to stop General Serpentine's forces and save Jacob. While Lilac strolls on her own, she screamed at the sky, "DO NOT!!!... FOLLOW!!!... ME!!!" to let everyone else on Avalice know she's going on her own, however, Jacob ignored her and decided to follow her around, moments after Lilac landed on the Microglobe. Unexpectedly, Torque comes to aid Lilac once again after he sent several notes across a small number of planets to request some assistance to free the captured chasers and to prevent Serpentine from altering the timeline to his own liking. After racing and defeating Metal Lilac and saving Jacob, Lilac and Torque regroup to fight and defeat Serpentine in his base. Two endings exist, depending on whether or not the player collected the Chronopearls or achieved a good future in each level. In one ending, the Microglobe returned to its rightful state and leaves Yellow Lake, in the other, The Microglobe leaves Yellow Lake, but Serpentine uses the Chronopearls to retake it. When the planet reappears at the lake, Lilac returns, determined to save it. Category:Console